lunch
by nazki
Summary: izuku sudah sering dijadikan makanan oleh katsuki, tapi ia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. / vampire!katsuki / shounen-ai.


**warnings** : shounen-ai, vampire!au, plot what plot, unbeta so sorry for typo(s)

 **boku no hero academia (c) horikoshi kōhei**

 **.**

 _don't like don't read. be a smart reader._

.

"Nn..."

Izuku memejamkan matanya erat. Ada sebuah tangan kokoh yang mencengkeram kuat dagunya dan memaksa kepalanya mendongak. Bibirnya dipagut keras dengan konstan, dan gigitan-gigitan gemas yang membuatnya merintih. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak ditahan di atas kepala, dia sudah ambruk karena kakinya yang kehilangan tenaga. Ini terlalu menstimulasi, seluruh tubuh Izuku gemetaran merasakan gairah sang dominan di depannya. Suara-suara kecupan dan desah napas membuatnya nyaris gila, kedua pipi Izuku sudah pekat dengan warna merah.

"Ngh-?! Nghhh!" Izuku merintih ketika gigitan di bibirnya menjadi lebih keras dan ada lidah menggeliat masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Reaksinya itu membuat sang dominan tertawa di dalam ciuman mereka.

Dan Izuku dibuat semakin gila.

Pagutan terlepas. Sembari mengatur napas, perlahan Izuku membuka kedua matanya. Ia hanya ingin melihat apa yang pria pirang di depannya lakukan. Napasnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Izuku tetapi dia tampak lebih rapi. Izuku? Ah, dari wajah sampai pakaian Izuku sudah sangat berantakan. Kancing bajunya sudah lepas semua, wajahnya sayu dengan sangat memalukan dan bibirnya bengkak. Dagunya berkilat karena saliva. Sang pria pirang menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat tampang Izuku.

Katsuki lapar: dia tidak peduli Izuku yang masih mengambil napas, dia kembali menghantamkan bibirnya di bibir pemuda hijaunya, membuatnya semakin bengkak. Saat yang sama juga kedua mata Izuku kembali terpejam, dia memang tidak bisa tetap menatap Katsuki saat sedang berciuman dengannya padahal Katsuki yakin wajahnya sangat tampan dan sayang jika tidak ditatapi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Hah, padahal Katsuki seharusnya tahu Izuku enggan menatapnya karena alasan itu, karena Katsuki terlalu mempesona. Izuku tidak akan kuat, karena itu dia lebih baik memejamkan matanya.

Ciuman kali ini tidak seliar tadi, Katsuki hanya menekan habis-habisan lidah Izuku sampai Izuku mabuk. Menjilat langit-langitnya dan menghisap lembut bibir atas Izuku yang tipis.

"Ahn. Ngh.." erangan Izuku lolos setelah bibir Katsuki tidak lagi membungkamnya, kini bibir itu berpindah menjamah lehernya. Tangan Katsuki yang digunakan untuk mencengkeram dagunya juga bepindah; kini menangkup seluruh rahang dan pipi bagian kiri Izuku dan mendongakannya ke atas, membuka akses lebih lebar untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah itu dia melepas kemeja putih Izuku dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Katsuki menciumi bahu sempit itu, menikmati aroma Izuku yang membuatnya bergairah. Ciumannya terus naik mengikuti garis lehernya sampai ke dagu, menjilat dagu kecil yang mulus itu dan kembali turun ke bahu, mengendusnya sekali lagi.

Izuku berusaha keras untuk tidak mengerang, bibirnya sakit karena gigitan Katsuki dan semakin sakit karena ia juga ikut menggigitinya sekarang, demi menahan segala macam suara yang akan keluar karena rangsangan Katsuki. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun dia sudah berusaha dengan baik, suaranya keluar juga saat tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang tajam menyerang lehernya.

"AAHH!"

Katsuki membenamkan taringnya di perpotongan leher Izuku, dalam dan kasar. Dia memang selalu seperti ini tetapi tetap saja Izuku tidak pernah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Panas menjalari lehernya dan dia merasa darahnya ditarik ke luar dengan sangat cepat. Katsuki sedang sangat lapar, Izuku hanya berharap dia tidak pingsan lagi hari ini.

"K..Ka-cch.. aah." air mata berkumpul, ini sangat sakit dan Katsuki tidak memberi tanda akan kenyang dalam waktu dekat. Untungnya Katsuki tidak terlalu kejam, dia melepaskan kunciannya pada tangan Izuku di atas kepala dan kini menggunakan tangan besarnya yang nyaman untuk mengusap surai-surai hijau tua miliknya yang sudah sangat berantakan. Isakan Izuku lepas, saat itulah Katsuki melepaskan taringnya.

Sisa darah menetes dari ujung taring tajamnya, Katsuki mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menundukkan padangan, menatap Izuku dengan sayang. Dia lepaskan pipi itu dari cengkeraman tangannya dan mengusapnya lembut.

Rasanya memang menyakitkan, Izuku juga akan sangat lemas setelah Katsuki selesai makan. Dia selalu merasa tidak sehat dan sedikit tersiksa karena luka leher oleh taring tajam tidak sembuh secepat luka biasa lainnya. Tapi selalu ada kepuasan tersendiri pada saat-saat seperti ini. Izuku membuka matanya yang basah, menatap Katsuki di depannya. Katsuki yang tersenyum lembut padanya, Katsuki yang mengusap-usap dia seakan mengatakan 'kerja bagus.' , perlakuan manis Katsuki yang sangat jarang dia dapat mengingat bagaimana buasnya Katsuki padanya selama ini.

"Terima kasih." bibirnya dikecup lagi. Lalu pipi, hidung, dan kening. Izuku menahan segala ledakan di hatinya dan tersenyum kecil sementara Katsuki mengubur wajahnya di leher Izuku, menjilati luka yang baru dia buat di situ.

 **selesai**.

.

.

a/n: kebetulan idenya datang pas lagi nunggu jasa ojek online, karena si drivernya luamaaa gatau nyasar atau gimana itu ywd lah daripada bengong mending ngetik terus upload wwww


End file.
